londorwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Asarraj the Sun Serpent
Asarraj '(Pronounced Ahs-arr-aj) is a primordial serpent often associated with [[Yuan-ti|'Yuan-ti]] religion. Biography Origin According to legend, many millennia ago an ancient being called Wadjess gave birth to the first serpents of Londorwin. Largest and strongest among them were [[Ophissra, Mother of Nightmares|'Ophissra']] and Asarraj. Appearance Asarraj is depicted as a colossal snake with a cobra like hood and brass scales. It is said that his eyes shine as bright as the sun. the underside of his hood burns an amber-orange color. His voice is said to be Clear and mesmerizing. Interests It is believed that Asarraj's goal is to bring everyone under the same sun. This is assumed to be a metaphor where the sun represents the Yuan-ti kingdom and "everyone" is the rest of Londorwin. He opposes one of his sister deities, the night serpent Ophissra. It is believed that only through Asarraj's guidance can she be prevented from devouring the world. Religion Yuan-ti Nyxes-ra Dynasty During the time of the Nyxes-ra dynasty, was believed to be an incarnation of Ophissra. The Devouring The Yuan-ti believed in a future event called the the Devouring. On this day Ophissra will have finished feasting upon the denizens of Londorwin's nightmares. At this point she will become powerful enough to devour the world. Over the next year Londorwin will progressively be plunged into an eternal night. Once completely swallowed, the world will fall into chaos for thousands of years. Nkhetiss (The Resurrection) After thousands of years spent in darkness, Londorwin will emerge from within Ophissra with only the strongest of it's inhabitants remaining. The world will bask in the light of the sun and experience a time of peace and prosperity. Shedding Once Nkhetiss (on-kett-iss) has begun, Ophissra will shed her skin and become Asarraj the sun serpent. She will then take on the responsibility of protecting the reborn world. Asir-ra Dynasty During the current dynasty of the Yuan-ti. Asarraj is seen as the chief deity of the Yuan-ti. Nubisath (The Cleansing) Towards the end of the Nyxes-ra dynasty, it is written that the serpent god Sseth flew down from the sun. He told the Yuan-ti people that Ophissra was misleading them. He informed them that the sun serpent, Asarraj, was not their goddess reborn, but in fact a separate being entirely. He explained that Ophissra only wished to lure them into false hope, by telling them of Nkhetiss when in fact her true goal was always to consume the world forever. With Ophissra nowhere to be found, the Yuan-ti had no reason to question what Sseth had told them. Sseth talked of how salvation from Ophissra's wickedness could be had, if only the Yuan-ti renounced their faith in her and placed it with the true Asarraj. The majority of the Yuan-ti believed Sseth and took Asarraj as their new chief god. With Ophissra painted as an evil god, all those who refused to stop worshiping her were enslaved, imprisoned, or in some circumstances executed. Among those who still believed in Ophissra and Nkhetiss was the Pharaoh Seknuit, her husband, and others of the royal family. The Pharaoh's son Asirkht captured her and killed his own father. He waited and executed her himself on the steps of the royal palace in the Yuan-ti capital, Emphiss. Asirkht became Pharaoh and the Asir-ra dynasty began. The Devouring The Yuan-ti still believed Ophissra would devour the world, but now it is seen as an end time to be avoided. They believed that the only way to do so is to become powerful through conquest and control. If the end times arrived and they were strong enough to defeat Ophissra, then they would prevent the Devouring from occurring and Asarraj will reward them with the prosperity they deserved. Category:Deities Category:Primordials Category:Yuan-ti